


Leave It All In The Dust

by OutlandishWhalesharks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishWhalesharks/pseuds/OutlandishWhalesharks
Summary: Whilst on a mission, Simmons and Ward are saved by a woman in a little blue box, Ward recieves some life advice.





	Leave It All In The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> So I am still working on my I Want To Start Again work bu could not get tis fun little crossover drabble out of my head. Anywho here it I hope you like it!
> 
> Title is from the song "Run" by RIVVRS.

Their feet stomp against damp ground, ferns brushing against their legs, their breath heavy from running. The deformed man-monster-thing is closing in on them. Grant stops, preparing to take on this thing so that Simmons will at least have chance to get away. Suddenly they hear a strange whirring noise, its faint at first but becomes stronger as a blue Police Box begins to materialize in front of them. A woman with auburn hair opens the door and extends her arm to them. “Oi you two! Are you trying to become that things supper?”

Jemma’s eyes are wide with surprise yet seem to understand something Grant doesn’t. She begins to reach out to the other woman. Grant grabs her shoulder “Jemma…”

Simmons hesitates for the briefest of moments before she takes the offered hand and steps into the blue box. Ward has no other choice but to follow her. 

Once inside Grant does a double take, they are not in a Police Call Box, the room they stepped into is huge comparatively.

Jemma gasps next him, she is looking at a man in a brown suit with blue pin stripes. Her face is full of awe. “It’s you! You’re him! You’re the Doctor aren’t you?”

“Oh you've heard of me have you?” This man is looking at her with a mischievous, almost knowing grin and a sparkle in his eye. Grant wants to clock him, his hands have instinctively curled into fists.

“Yes, ah Martha Jones is a dear friend of mine, she once told me about the man that took her through time and space. Your just as she described.” She blushes at her last line, which ignites a jealous fury deep in Grant’s belly. 

“Oh Martha! How is she?” His face brightens at the mention of his old friend.

“Oh she’s great.” She pauses a moment, biting at her lip. “Though we haven’t talked in some time, I’m afraid she was a little upset when I joined SHIELD over Torchwood.”  
“SHIELD?” The other woman questions

“It’s like Torchwood, though based out of the States, at this current time it is a secret organization, although it eventually will come to light when it is forced out of the shadows.” He voice has gone dark as he casts a heavy glare at Grant. 

The two women look confused, Ward swallows keeping his face passive, he tries to tell himself that this other man has no idea of his true loyalties. “What are you talking about?”  
“Oh nothing at all” The Doctors says blandly, he doesn’t break eye contact with Grant.

“Yes well I’m Donna Noble.” The redhead says breaking the awkward silence that followed. She manages to glide over the odd interactions between the men by relying on politeness and introductions. 

“Oh right” Jemma says “I am Jemma Simmons and this Grant Ward.”

Something like awareness flashes across Donna’s face, he becomes even more uncomfortable.

“So why exactly were the two of you being chased by a Sontaran?”

“Sontaran? Is that what the ugly potato looking man-thing is called?” Ward said, there really was no other way to describe what was chasing them.

“Yep they’re nasty little buggers aren’t they?” Donna Noble confirms.

“Yes well we, our team heard that there was a potato man running through the redwoods. Ward and I got separated from the rest of team. Thank you for stopping for us by the way, that thing nearly killed us.” 

“Oh of course, we couldn’t have a friend of Martha’s be killed by a lone Sontaran. We too were here to see exactly what was going on, it is not typical for a Sontaran to be alone. They are warriors, they attack as one. The rest of this one’s army has ordered us to find him.”

“So you just run around time and space helping aliens out?” Grant says with a bit of indignation.

“No, you will recall, he said we were ordered by the pushy little…”

“That’s enough Donna. I travel across time and space, helping others when needed. I am also a protector of the Earth from outside threats as well as humans and there guns.” His last words are said with utter disgust which matches his face as he stares at the weapon on Wards hip.

“Yes that is exactly what Martha said! Now is there anything we can do to help you get the, was it Sontaran?”

“Yes I actually looked you up with in the TARDIS’ system it says you are a Biochemist?” he continues after she nods confirmation. “We need to find some sort of injection in order to knock him out, I’m afraid he won’t just come freely. He’s a fighter, we are, essentially the enemy.”

At that exact moment the ship is hit by something, the afore mention alien Ward assumes, jolting the vessel violently. The jolt throws Jemma across the room, she stills too shocked to move or even think of someway to stop the surely painful fall. Without thought he jumps in between her and the wall taking on the brunt of the force. He grabs onto her to steady her. He tells himself that he keeps saving her for his cover, it has nothing to do with her smile or her wit or the fact that she radiates pure sunshine that he wants nothing more but to bask in. No it’s definitely not that, it is purely a strategic way to earn her trust. That is it, he wonders how long it will take for himself to believe that lie.

He is still holding on to her, she looks up at him with a small smile her eyes a mixture of fear, relief and something he can’t, or more aptly won’t, make sense of.

The Doctor stares down at the two for a moment than says “Donna why don’t you show Jemma the TARDIS’ labs?” 

Donna stares at him for a quick moment before catching on. “Oh yes yes, I can show you all the doodads and thingy-ma-bobs!”

Jemma crinkles her nose, then smiles at her “Doodads?”

“What too technical for ya?” Donnas replies with a wry smile. The last thing Grant hears as the two women leave the main cabin is Jemma’s melodic laugh, one of his favorite sounds in this world.

Once they are gone, the doctor walks over to him. “You know it’s not a fixed moment.”

“What isn’t?”

“Your betrayal” The Doctor answers with a glare “and don’t try to deny it either, I’m a TimeLord I’ve traveled through time I’ve seen what you become.”

Ward stares at him coldly. He won’t admit that he has been contemplating his betrayal. He can’t help but resent the Doctor’s statement. Betrayal is unavoidable it is just the who that varies.

“Should you choose to make that decision.” The man continues, practically reading Grant’s thoughts. “You can change your mind become a true hero not just a monster pretending. Hell you could even get the girl, if you so choose.” The other man looks towards where Jemma left.

“No I can’t. She is far too good for me.”Grant responds, his voice dark and definitive. 

“Oh you’ll get no disagreement from me, but you still have a chance to be better, to right your wrongs. You can turn your back on Hydra choose your team, keep your promise to always catch the lovely Dr. Simmons.”

Ward just looks at him with tortured eyes. 

The Doctor uses this to his advantage in order to convince the other man. “Right now, you still have a chance with her, once you betray them the opportunity falls out the window or the bus rather.” At Grants confused look he continues, pushing past his vague prediction, “You should know that your team, specifically Jemma, care far more for you than that bloke Garrett does or ever will.”

He feels as though he has been punched in the gut. “How do you know that?”

The Doctor looks at him like he’s stupid “Time Lord!” He draws out the two words, pointing towards himself vehemently. 

After a moment his face falls instantly becoming more serious. In a grave tone he adds “You can’t save him Grant, yet you still have time to redeem yourself.”

Both men are quite, letting the Doctor’s words fall heavily around them. After a moment they hear footsteps and Donna saying “Hey are you two just gonna sit there chit-chatting? Dr. Simmons need the information on the Sontaran.”

“Aw yes of course” Replies the Doctor, as he gets up leaving Grant alone.

***

Hours later, after helping with Sontaran, they biochemist and specialist prepare to return to their team.

“Yes well I suppose it’s time for the both of you to get back to that bus of yours?” the Doctor says as they arrive back amongst the redwoods. 

“Doctor I am so happy to have finally met you, and Donna it’s been a true pleasure.” Simmons hugs them both. 

As Donna hugs her she quietly says “You watch out for that Ward fellow.” Jemma blushes, misunderstanding the other woman’s warning.

Grant stoically nods to both of them, they return the gesture with icy stares. 

Jemma grabs Grant’s hand leading him away, their fingers lacing as they walk away from the little blue box. As they head towards the others, Grant ponders his conversation with the Doctor. He doesn’t let go of Jemma’s hand.


End file.
